A True Pokémon Legend
by The Black Smasher
Summary: Nai, una chica de 13 años sale de aventura con un amigo de la infancia y los Pokémon de ambos con el propósito de obtener las ocho gemas de los pueblos de Ryentia. Nai tiene una habilidad que la hace especial: Puede hablar y entender a los Pokémon. Nai tendrá que superar momentos épicos, aterradores, humorísticos y... románticos. ¡Sígueme para leer la historia completa!
1. El inicio del viaje

**¡Hola a todos! Supongo que si me seguís habéis visto que solo hay esta historia y que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir. Os explicaré el motivo.**

 **Llevo todo este tiempo sin escribir porque se me había estropeado el teclado.**

 **He borrado las otras historias porque no me convencían demasiado.**

 **Por cierto, he modificado esta historia un poco porque prefiero que simplemente sea de Pokémon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: POKÉMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE NINTENDO.**

 **Y sin más, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

-¿Nai, a quién eliges?-Dice mi padre. -Puedes escoger entre Growlithe, Horsea, Skiddo, Dratini, Flabebé o Elekid.

Estoy muy emocionada, hoy cumplo 12 años y la tradición es entregar un Pokémon a tu elección entre los que te ofrecen, distintos para cada persona. Yo lo tengo más que claro.

-¡Quiero a Growlithe!

-¡Pues muy bien!-Responde mi padre.-¡Ya es tuyo!

-¡Encantado de conocerte, Nai!-Dice Growlithe. Se me acerca y le doy unas acaricias. Nosotros y los Pokemon siempre hemos convivido, no siempre en paz. Algunos tenemos la habilidad de entender lo que dicen. Mi padre siempre me dice que soy especial. Toco la Pokeflauta, nuestro instrumento mágico más típico, sé usar el arco, y entender a los Pokémon es lo único inusual que tengo.

-Ahora voy a entregarte la Pokepulsera, con ella podrás consultar toda la información que necesites, y también para alguna cosilla más.-Añade mi padre.-Ahora ya puedes salir de aventura.

Se me había olvidado esto, parte de la tradición también es partir de viaje por todo Ryentia para conseguir las gemas de cada pueblo. Ocho pueblos, ocho gemas. Cuando las consigas todas te ganas el reconocimiento necesario para combatir en el Torneo de Ryentia. La gente que estaba en la plaza viéndome me abre un camino para partir. Ya tengo provisiones, mis cosas y la Pokepulsera.

-Vamos, Growlithe. ¡Adiós papá, adiós mamá!

Quiero parecer fuerte, pero les echaré mucho de menos.

-¡Eeeeh!-Grita Draco.-¡Esperaaaa!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te acuerdas que a mi anteayer me dieron a Axew?

-Ah, cierto. ¿Y qué pasa?

-¡Pues que quiero echar un combate!

-Pues vale, empezemos.

El Axew que lleva en el hombro baja y reta a Growlithe. Él acepta, y Growlithe me dice:

-Dime lo que quieres que haga.

Asiento. Consulto rápidamente en la Pokepulsera qué movimientos puede utilizar Growlithe ahora mismo.

-¡Growlithe, Mordisco!

Growlithe se acerca rápido a Axew y le muerde con fuerza.

-¡Axew, Arañazo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Axew contraataca con un Arañazo, que Growlithe esquiva sin complicación.

-¡Growlithe, usa Ascuas!

Axew lo esquiva.

-¡Ascuas otra vez!

Este sí que le da, de lleno. Axew responde muy veloz con Golpe Bis. Growlithe no lo logra esquivar y cae en el suelo, bastante herido.

-¡Growlithe, aguanta!-Growlithe intenta incorporarse.

¡No crees que el combate ha terminado ya?

Growlithe me mira.-¿Tú crees? ¡Rueda Fuego!-Se levanta y utiliza este ataque, el más poderoso que tiene. Ni Axew ni Draco se lo esperaban, así que golpea bien fuerte a Axew, que cae derrotado en el suelo.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba... Acepto tu victoria, Nai.

Nos damos la mano, y mi madre se ocupa de curar a Axew y Growlithe.

-Ese Growlithe tiene mucho potencial.-Dice papá.-Estoy seguro de que conseguirás las ocho gemas.

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos.-Digo, y le abrazo. Cuando mamá trae a Growlithe y a Axew hago lo mismo. Nos despedimos, y salimos yo y Draco juntos de la aldea.

Draco también puede entender a los Pokémon, y desde que tenemos uso de razón nos conocemos.

Ya nos estamos alejando de nuestro pueblo. Vamos en dirección de los bosques Deku, que no quedan muy lejos de aquí. Además, también está cerca la aldea Kokiri.

Estamos un buen rato caminando, y Growlithe y Axew empiezan a oír un ruido. Unos segundos después también lo empezamos a oír Draco y yo.

-¡Es una estampida de Bouffallant! ¡Corred!-Dice Draco.

Empezamos a correr hacia un bosque muy frondoso, donde los Bouffallant no creo que entren.

-¿Este no es el Bosque Luna?-Pregunto. Draco se encoge de hombros, y Axew y Growlithe tampoco lo saben.

Empezamos a caminar. En el bosque vemos Pokémon Fantasma, Planta y Bicho. No estoy muy convencida de que sea el bosque que buscamos. Llegamos a un prado, y vemos una panda de un Gengar, un Banette y un Gourgeist metiéndose con un Phantump pequeño y asustado.

Cuando nos ven acercarnos se giran.

-¡Dejad a ese Phantump en paz!-Digo, desafiante.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?-Responde el Banette.-¡Este ladrón nos ha robado unas bayas!

-¡E-eso n-no es v-verdad!-Dice Phantumpasustado.-¡Yo n-no he s-sido!

-Tranquilo, Phantump. Te creemos y vamos a ayudarte.-Digo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Phantump se me acerca. -¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?

-¡Claro que sí!-Respondo.

-¡Dejémonos de tonterías!-Dice Gengar. Si pensáis que os dejaremos ir de rositas, estáis equivocados.

-Entonces lucharemos.-les desafía Draco. Estoy más que seguro de que Phantum no os ha robado nada. ¡Axew, Golpe Bis!

-¡Espera!-Digo, y Axew se para.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Growlithe.-¡Podemos con estos malhechores!

-Tengo una idea. Tapaos los oídos.-Susurro.

Me hacen caso. Saco la Pokeflauta y toco una canción de sueño. Los tres fantasmas se quedan dormidos. Nosotros empezamos a correr.

-Buena idea, Nai.-Afirma Draco.

Cuando ya estamos lejos, le pregunto a Phantum:

-¿Este es el Bosque Luna?

-Eh... Si.

-Vale, menos mal.-Dice Growlithe.-¿Sabes por donde queda Noctun?

-Sí, estamos bastante cerca. Venid, seguidme.

Después de un rato llegamos a la aldea. Allí se nos acerca un hombre y nos pregunta:

-Hola, forasteros. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Venimos a retar a vuestro líder a un combate Pokémon!-Respondo.

-Bien, entonces seguidme.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo! Bueno, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Combates en el bosque

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este Fanfic! Venga, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Llegamos a una casa más grande que el resto, y en ella está el líder, sentado en una cama. Él es como el resto de los habitantes, oscuro de piel y con los de un verde profundo, pero tiene un traje de hojas rojas y una corona, también de hojas, verdes, y amarillas en la punta. Parece que está aburrido o preocupado. Cuando nos ve se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Hola, forasteros!-Dice entusiasmado.-¡Yo soy Kunipe! ¿Vosotros?

-Yo me llamo Nai.

-Draco, encantado.

-Veo que tenéis Pokémon.-Dice Kunipe.-¿Que queréis?

-Queremos enfrentarnos a ti para conseguir vuestra gema.-Digo.

-Así que queréis la Foretita, ¿eh?-Dice.

-¿Foretita?-Pregunto.

-Sí es nuestra piedra. Pero antes de combatir necesito que me hagáis un favor. Necesito que encontréis a mi Pokémon, Pansage.

-Sin problema. ¿Sabes dónde está?-Pregunta Draco.

-No, pero creo que sé por dónde puede estar. Os lo marcaré en el mapa de la Pokepulsera.

Nos marca un lugar que está a un kilómetro y medio de distancia. Eso son, más o menos, diez minutos. Llegamos rápido.

-Vamos, Draco.-Digo. Vamos hacia el sitio. Este bosque es precioso, hay árboles y flores por todas partes, y también muchos Pokémon. Llegamos al sitio que marca, donde hay una casa en un árbol.

-Phantump, ¿puedes mirar si está ahi dentro?

-Sin problema, Nai.

Phantump sube y se asoma por una ventana de la casa. Vuelve a bajar.

-Ahí dentro está el Pansage del que hablaba Kunipe.-Afirma Phantump.-Está dormido.

-Voy a subir.-Digo.-Ya lo despierto yo.

Subo por unas escaleras, algo deformes, que van por el tronco del árbol. Es cierto, aquí está Pansage.

-Pansage, despierta. Kunipe te está buscando.

-¿Eh?-Dice, frotándose los ojos.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Nai, y Kunipe nos ha pedido que te encontremos.

-Vale, pues vamos.-Responde.

Al volver a la aldea, Kunipe abraza a Pansage, y él se ríe.

-¿Podemos combatir ya?-Dice Draco.

-¡Por supuesto!-Responde.-¿Quién primero?

Nos miramos.

-Nai, vete tú primera. Yo mientras voy a buscar un Pokémon nuevo, que sólo con Axew no creo que pueda.

-Vale, pues Nai, sígueme.-Dice Kunipe.-No podemos combatir aquí dentro.

Kunipe me lleva a un campo de batalla que hay en la aldea.

-¡Comencemos!-Dice.

-Phantump, empieza tú.

-¡Vale!

-¡Pansage, a combatir!

-¡Phantump, Placaje!

Phantump embiste a Pansage con fuerza. Pansage lo esquiva y golpea a Phantump con Látigo Cepa. Phantump no lo esquiva, y cae en el suelo. Se levanta rápido, y contraataca con Impresionar. Pansage retrocede por el susto.

-¡Rayo Confuso!-Pansage se queda confuso, y se tambalea hacia los lados.

-¡Ahora, Placaje!

Le da, obviamente, y lo deja tirado en el suelo. Se incorpora con dificultad.

-¡Acaba con Phantump! ¡Mordisco!

-¡Esquivalo!-Digo. Phantump intenta esquivar el mordisco, pero no lo consigue y cae debilitado.

-Descansa, Phantump.-Lo llevo en brazos a fuera del campo de batalla.

-Growlithe, ¡Acaba con esto! ¡Rueda Fuego!

Pansage lo esquiva, pero Growlithe gira sin dejar de usar Rueda Fuego y lo golpea por detrás. Pansage cae debilitado.

-¡Bien hecho, Growlithe!-Digo.-¡Hemos ganado la primera gema!

-No has estado mal, toma la Foretita.

Me da una piedra muy bonita. Tiene forma de hoja, de color verde, y con retoques dorados.

-Toma esto también para guardar las gemas.

Me entrega una bolsita muy bonita, con dibujos en dorado, sobre la tela roja que cubre toda la superficie de la bolsa.

-¡Gracias!-Digo.

-¡Nai!-Grita Draco. Se acerca corriendo.-¿Has ganado?

-¡Sí!-Respondo, entusiasmada.-Tú no has encontrado ningún Pokémon nuevo, por lo que veo.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que así podré contra Kunipe.

-No estés tan seguro.-Dice.-Por hoy no combato más, así que combatiremos mañana. Podéis dormir en mi casa, hay mucho espacio.

-Vale, entonces mañana.-Responde.

-Ya es de noche, vamos a dormir.-Digo.

Draco asiente. Dormimos en casa de Kunipe. No tengo ningún sueño ni nada. Por la mañana, desayunamos frutas del bosque con Kunipe y después ya se preparan para luchar.

-¿Listo?-Dice Kunipe.

-¡Yo siempre estoy listo! ¡Axew, Furia Dragón!

Parece que ayer ha entrenado. Este movimiento antes no lo conocía. Pansage esquiva sin problema la Furia Dragón y responde con un látigo Cepa que Axew bloquea con los brazos.

¡Arañazo!

Esto sí le da a Pansage, pero lo bloquea con los brazos, como Axew. Axew sigue atacando mientras Pansage está en guardia, esta vez con Golpe Bis. Pansage sigue defendiéndose, pero Axew usa Furia Dragón y ya pierde esa defensa. Pansage se incorpora y utiliza Mordisco, que Axew no esquiva. Pansage lo encadena con un Látigo Cepa. Axew se cae al suelo, y le cuesta un poco levantarse. Ambos lados están exaustos. Axew ataca con Furia Dragón, y Pansage lo esquiva. Pansage usa Arañazo, del que Axew se defiende. Están muy igualados. Axew ataca con Golpe Bis, y Pansage con Mordisco. Levantan una nube de polvo.

Alguno de los dos ha caído, lo he escuchado.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! En el próximo sabréis quién ha ganado, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
